Doesn't Really Matter
by Nelly-kun
Summary: Okay, this is the sequel to Someone To Call My Lover! I FINALLY got some time to get this done! ^_^ R&R if you like it, and if you want the next part! Oh, and it's a H/M YURI fic!


Doesn't Really Matter- A Haruka/Michiru Songfic

A/N: Okay, here's the long awaited sequel to "Somebody To Call My Lover"! *Crickets are heard in the background* 

…………

Okay, it's for those of you who liked the first one! I don't plan on having any more than three of these songfics, but I might do one special hentai one. That is if I get enough reviews…

Anywhoo! Disclaimer time! 

*Out of nowhere, Kris Christopher from Battle Athletes (Victory) appears*

Kris: Hmm? Where am I?

Me: Kris, my newest yuri girl, would you please do the disclaimer?

Kris: Why didn't you have Haruka do it? She's the butch here…

Me: Because Haruka's in the fic! 

Kris: Ahh, that makes sense. *clears throat* Haruka and Michiru do not belong to Nelly, they belong to their creator. The song, "Doesn't Really Matter," doesn't belong to her either, but belongs to Janet Jackson. The concept belongs to her though. *looks at Nelly* is that all?

Me: Yup! Great job Kris! One of these days I'll write a fic about the infamous Battle Athletes Victory love triangle…

Kris: Triangle?

Me: Yeah. Between you, Akari, and Ichino. It'll probably have two different endings too…

Kris: Just to be fair right? Okay, I get it. I gotta go now, a muse's work is never done. 

Me: Okay, on with the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Those rumors…"

"…Are true aren't they? You really are a woman?"

"………" Haruka said nothing, but stared out into the clear night sky. Walking closer, Michiru rested her head against Haruka's shoulder blades. 

"Haruka… I don't really care if you are male or female…" 

"It doesn't? You're the first person I've met that has ever said that…" Haruka scoffed. 

"Really, Haruka. It doesn't really matter…" Michiru whispered, wrapping her slender arms around a rock hard, washboard stomach. 

Doesn't matter what your friends tell you 

_Doesn't matter what my family's saying too_

_It just matters that I'm in love with you_

_It only matters that you love me too_

It doesn't matter if they won't accept you 

_I'm accepting of you and the things you do_

_Just as long as it's you, nobody but you,_

_Baby, baby_

"Michiru… would you believe me if I said I had fallen in love with you the first time I saw you?"

"…… Yes…… yes I would…"

My love for you is unconditional love too 

_Gotta get up, get out, get up, get out, get up_

_And show you that it_

"Kaioh Michiru…" Haruka started, turning around to face the smaller girl, "I have loved you ever since I saw you for the first time years ago…"

"Years?" 

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing 

_'Cause I'm in love with the inner being_

_Doesn't really matter what they believe_

_What matters to me is you're in love with me_

_Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing_

_'Cause I'm in love with the inner being_

_Doesn't really matter what they believe_

_What matters to me is you're nutty, nutty_

_Nutty for me_

"Hai, years. I met you back in junior high. Do you remember a boy walking you to class on your first day? The one that everyone didn't ever go anywhere near?"

Thinking back to her first year of junior high, Michiru brought up a picture (in her mind) of a tall, sandy blonde boy with eyes that looked like a caged wild animal's. Gasping, Michiru looked into Haruka's eyes. 

Just what I asked for, you're so lovin' and kind 

_And I can't believe you're mine_

"T-that was YOU?!" she said, receiving a nod from Haruka. Michiru's eyes softened as she saw Haruka shift nervously.

Doesn't matter if you're feelin' insecure Doesn't matter if you're feelin' so unsure 

_'Cause I'll take away the doubt within your heart_

_And show you that my love will never hurt or harm_

_Doesn't matter what the pain we go thru_

_Doesn't matter if the money's gone too_

_Just as long as I'm with you nobody but you_

_Baby, baby_

"No wonder I fell for you when I saw you at that gas station… I fell in love with you back then, Haruka, since you didn't care what anybody thought about you…" 

"Y-you did?" Haruka asked, shocked. Smiling, Michiru nodded. 

Your love for me is unconditional I see 

_Gotta get up, get out, get up, get out, get up_

_And show you that it_

"Well, that's nice to hear, but are you sure that you'd want to be in love with a female?" the tomboy asked.

A grin trespassed on Michiru's gorgeous face.

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing 

_'Cause I'm in love with the inner being_

_Doesn't really matter what they believe_

_What matters to me is you're in love with me_

_Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing_

_'Cause I'm in love with the inner being_

_Doesn't really matter what they believe_

_What matters to me is you're nutty, nutty_

_Nutty for me_

"Actually…" Michiru slinked up to Haruka, pressing Haruka's body into the glass door behind them, and her body into the racer's. "It doesn't really matter to me… because you're all I could ever hope for…"

Oh just what I asked for, you're so lovin' and kind 

_And I can't believe you're mine. _

Michiru purred in the back of her throat as she felt a gentle hand stoke her long aqua tresses. "You're my dream come true, Haruka…"

"And you are mine, Michiru…" Haruka whispered into her ear, making her shiver delightfully. 

_My love for you is unconditional too_

_Gotta get up, get out, get up, get out, get up_

_And show you that my love is true_

_And it's just for you_

Michiru sighed as she was pulled into a loving embrace. 'I feel so safe here…' she thought 'I'm so glad I left _____…' 

'Michiru…' Haruka thought, wrapping her arms more tightly around the smaller woman's waist, 'Thank the gods I found you…' 

_Nutty, nutty, nutty, my love for you_

_I can't believe my dreams come true_

_I finally found somebody whose heart is true_

_And best of all, is you love me too_

"Michiru?" lifting her head from her soul mate's shoulder, Michiru blinked, staring into deep emerald eyes. 

"Hai, Haruka?" smiling, Haruka pulled Michiru into a passionate, yet innocent kiss. Moaning, Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck, running her fingers through the short blonde hair of her new girlfriend. 

_Nutty, nutty, nutty, my love for you_

A few passion-filled minutes later, Haruka pulled away, resting her forehead against her girlfriend's. Smiling, Haruka pecked her on the nose. Staring deeply into her eyes, the next words that Haruka said made them more intense. 

_I can't believe my dreams come true_

"Aishiteru Michiru. Now and zutto, for all eternity…"

_I finally found somebody whose heart is true_

"Haruka…" Michiru smiled, tears brimming her eyes. "I love you too… for all eternity… I'll never stop loving you…" 

Smiling, Michiru and Haruka closed their eyes and brought their faces together for another love-filled kiss…

_And best of all, is you love me too_

'Aishiteru…' they both thought, as the nighttime lights slowly sparkled around them. 

And for a split second, the moon seemed to resemble a face smiling…

"I wish you both happiness in this life… dear Uranus and Neptune…" the 'moon,' known as Serenity, smiled, and disappeared. 

……… And the rest, they say, is another story. 

OWARI

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kris: (sniffles) that was SOOO beautiful! 

Akari: I know! *Sniff* (snuggles deeper into Kris' arms) Will you write something like that about us, Nelly?

Me: Hmm? Oh yeah sure… but if any of my friends find out about these, my reputation will be totally destroyed!

Ayla: (unemotional as usual) What reputation?

Me: My badass rep.! You know, I am not supposed to be a helpless romantic!

Jessie: (popping in upon hearing this) *giggles* Oh well Nelly dear. I guess you're gonna hafta live with the fact that you ARE a helpless romantic.

Tanya: (falling out of the vent) That's right! Helpless romantic, meow!

Me: *sweatdrops* Mou… just as long as my friends don't find out…

Battle Athletes (all the girls but me): Ja ne, minna! ^_^

Me: C ya next time!


End file.
